


gauze

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [23]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, theres gauze on his arm and its uncomfy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: Lloyd can't sleep.





	gauze

When Lloyd first realized what being the green ninja meant, he was ten. It was late at night for him- nearly nine o’clock- though he could still hear the other ninja playing a video game. He had the urge to go down and join them, despite being absolutely exhausted.

Fifteen minutes later, Lloyd was still awake, staring at the ceiling and listening to Jay yell at Cole for something or other. The young boy tried to curl up, but his arm wouldn't bend far enough to be comfortable. The gauze and tape dug into his sensitive skin, and he winced as it scraped his arm.

Earlier that day, Lloyd had joined the ninja for a fight against some tea thieves. It wasn't much, but a broken teapot had sliced his upper arm open. He'd stood there amidst the shards of pottery as blood dripped down his arm, attempting to use the sleeve of his gi to stop the blood. Eventually, the thieves were brought to justice and the ninja returned to the Destiny’s Bounty.

Nya had placed gauze on the gash, then taped it and wrapped it in Ace. Lloyd had endured half an hour of lecturing from Sensei Wu and the ninja during this process, nodding along to the statements tiredly. Eventually Lloyd was free to go and he wandered the ship for a while, bending his arm every now and then to make sure it still worked. He’d spent the rest of the day alternating between playing a game with Zane and Kai or watching Cole train.

Lloyd finally collapsed into bed, exhausted by the day’s events. He tossed and turned for a while. The gauze dug into his arm and made it nearly impossible to fall asleep. The sounds of Jay berating Cole filtered through the ship’s thin walls, and Lloyd sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> me, writing 300 word drabbles and calling it a day: yeah


End file.
